


If I'd Known It Was This Easy

by DarkWaterFalls



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hedonism, M/M, Massage, loki is a hedonist, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWaterFalls/pseuds/DarkWaterFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd discovered pretty early in Avengers Tower that Loki could be appeased, but Tony has some theories that he want to try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'd Known It Was This Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arvensis5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvensis5/gifts).



> Done as a request for Aravensis5, with the prompt "Massages"!

Tony had to admit that, quite simply put, Loki was a hedonist.

On one hand, this made life in the tower much easier. It was easy to appease a petulant god when you had enough poppadums and mango chutney to hand. Especially if you had three varieties of chutney and raita to spare too. And naan. (Loki was okay with curries, but it was the sides that Loki would yield any argument for.)

On the other hand, Tony was considering hiring an indian chef to feed Loki's desires. It was getting expensive to order in all the time, and the hassle was monumental at times. Especially on the occasions when people had the audacity to want to order Thai.

It made for tense evenings, and Loki insisting that someone come to the Indian restaurant to order food with him. And for that someone to not be Thor. Tony ended up being the only option, he was the one with the bank balance to support Loki's needs. He felt like the most neglected sugar daddy ever some days.

Today was one of those days. He sits watching Loki, doing his official Loki Monitoring Duty slot today. Its 11am, and Loki has just awoken in the last half hour. He's sitting topless in Tony's breakfast nook, dipping his last - jealously-guarded – peshwari naan in a variety of dipping sauces left over from last night.

It's genuinely unfair, Tony thinks, how good Loki looks after eating that much bread. Tony gets bloated from even casting a sidelong glance at a plate of pasta, let alone eating the thing. Then again, Tony's willing to admit that Loki looks good in pretty much any situation, from his contented expressions when eating, or when he's angry, muscles standing out, spitting words and growling insults. 

When Loki munches down the last mouthful and sits back with a satisfied sigh, Tony takes it as a signal to spring into action. Or, y'know, set his coffee down and try and catch Loki's eye.

When Loki lazily meets his searching glance, smiling contentedly, Tony takes it as permission to speak.

“You know darling, I had plans for today before you were unceremoniously dumped in my lap.” Tony drawls.

Loki rolls his eyes and takes a sip of water, as if he couldn't care less if he's causing them trouble with guarding him. Tony knows that that isn't true. He knows that Loki would bend over backwards to be with someone that isn't Thor. He'll grudgingly stay with Thor for a few hours, but will fight against a full day.

Tony smiles slightly, “and since you're obviously so apologetic, I'm just considering taking you with me.”

Loki tenses at that, his fingers gripping the water glass. He isn't allowed outside very often, and when he does, he finds himself closely monitored and controlled. Trips to the Indian don't count, they came to the realisation that Loki will not jeopardise his food for something as trivial his freedom. “That would be.. pleasant.” Loki ventures carefully.

“Good!” Tony says brightly, pulling himself up from the table. “Clean up, go put some comfortable clothes on and I'll see you back here in half an hour!” He gives Loki a bright grin, compounded by Loki's slight confusion, and toddles off to get ready to leave.

 

***

 

Loki's standing in Tony's living room five minutes before they're due to leave. He's taken the “comfortable” instruction seriously and is wearing a loose pair of jeans, paired with a soft green woollen jumper. He's toed his feet into a pair of well-worn-boots-of-unknown-origin, and is staring out of the window over New York.

Tony takes in the sight for a moment, before clearing his throat and asking, “Ready to go Spangles?”

Loki turns from the panoramic window, nods at Tony, and then steps up to meet him. Tony can see the tension in his frame, the coiled anticipation and worry, balancing the pros and cons of this trip. On one hand, he's leaving the tower, on the other, he doesn't know where he's going. On one hand, Tony's not lead him wrong yet, on the other, the single word 'yet'. Tony nods, and absently says, “Perfect.”

Loki, mischievous glint in his eye, executes a perfect curtsey once he comes level with Tony.

Tony, taking an unspoken challenge, offers Loki his arm in a courtly fashion. And, to his surprise, Loki daintily takes it as they head towards the elevator.

They detach from each other once they reach the car. Happy steps out too late as Tony grabs the handle to open the door for Loki. With a gracious look, Loki slides into the back of the car, followed closely by Tony as Happy gives him a confused look, gesturing towards Loki. Tony just give a small wave and smiles.

Loki settles into the seat, buckling his belt and then turning towards Tony. “So, I'm being taken along with your 'plans' today. Where are we going? To one of your facilities? To see SHIELD?” He inquires, attempting to appear casual as he leans back against the leather seat.

Tony blows a light raspberry, only a small puff of air, to show his thought on those ideas. “Seriously Loki, what do you take me for? This is my spare time.” He roll his eyes at Loki. “We're doing something fun!”

Loki, patience growing thin, repeats softly, “fun.”

Taking a spark of pleasure at Loki's frustration, Tony plasters on a big smile and says, “Trust me! You'll love it. It was really difficult to get you in too at such short notice.”

Loki narrows his eyes, and says, equally as soft as before, “So, whatever it is, you'll suffer it too?”

“Yep, and happily so!”

 

***

 

Once they reach the spa, Loki is wound as tight as a spring. He's observing everything through narrowed eyes. The receptionist flinches as she confirms the booking. The man handing out towels and soft, fluffy robes snatches his hands back from Loki like he's been burned.

Once Loki and Tony are left in spacious room with two massage beds, he starts to unwind, now a little confused. He examines the robe and the towel, and then turns to ask Tony a question. His question trails off as he spies Tony's naked backside as he pulls his jeans and boxers off. Loki continues to watch, confused, as Tony folds them and places them inside a little locker beside the bed.

Tony finally spies Loki watching, gaping, when pulling the towel over his lap as he sits on the bed. Tony grins at him, enjoying the confusion, before gesturing to the bed. “Go on,” Tony says, “get ready! They'll be here soon.”

Towel still hanging from his fingers, Loki asks, perplexed, “who?”

“The masseuse!” Tony says with a smile, then pauses, considering. “Is that Masseuses as plural? Massagers isn't right, and sounds unprofessional to boot.”

“So...” Loki says softly, considering. “We're getting a massage?”

“Yeah,” Tony answered brightly, “I do this occasionally when I'm feeling tense after the lab. So you came with me...” Tony trailed off, gulping, as Loki suddenly dropped trou, revealing no underwear, and began pulling off his sweater and t-shirt. 

 

***

 

Loki had, as suspected by Tony, had massages before. Tony watches out of the corner of his eye from his bench as the masseuse and Loki negotiate what Loki wants. Loki selects a massage oil, after sniffing, rubbing a small quantity of a few between his fingers and even tasting one or two to the masseuse's dismay.

Then Tony get distracted. His regular masseuse is attacking the knot he regularly gets at the junction between his neck and his collar bone. He groans as the muscle releases and tension drains out of his body.

The next thing he hears from Loki is a soft sigh, barely audible to Tony over the sound of his masseuse getting more oil. He raises his head slightly, above the bed, and watches as the masseuse with Loki attacks his achilles tendon with an air of determination.

Tony gets a rap on the back of his head, a reminder that he shouldn't be moving about and disturbing the masseuse's work. He's allowed it for years because he's know Janine for about twenty of them. She fusses, chides him, and tries to convince him to stretch more before he gets into the suits or works in the workshop. She could tell the difference in Tony's muscles before he'd even went public with the Iron Man armour.

In between pauses, catching a few more raps to the head in the process, Tony gathers that Loki's masseuse has started in the opposite direction to Janine. Janine goes top to bottom with Tony, Loki's male masseuse had elected to go bottom to top with Loki. He's also using a lot more pressure, more force and is going slower as a result. But you can easily see Loki turning to butter underneath his hands.

Numerous soft sighs echo from Loki throughout the trip.

 

***

 

After the trip, back in the car, Tony suggests going for burgers to Loki. He wants to know how Loki will react, especially considering how blissed out he's looked since they'd left the spa. Loki doesn't usually tolerate different food that are not his choice in his diet.

Loki has his hands folded in his lap, a picture of relaxed elegance. He opens an eye, almost lazily, pupil blown wide due to pleasure, to regard Tony. “Acceptable.” He murmurs softly, “But only if I can get cheese and macaroni.”

“Okay!” Tony exclaims, surprised at his success, mind wandering... If he'd known it was this easy to get Loki on his side, he'd've done it ages ago! He catches himself, and then babbles on, “I can have Happy find a perfect location for burgers and sides...” Before he abruptly stops with Loki's hand over his mouth.

Both Loki's eyes are open now, his body twisted towards Tony. “Stark... Tony,” He says, tasting the name. He continues, hesitating slightly, lowering his hand. “Thank you for today, I did not expect it or deserve it.”

Tony beams. “Anytime!” He says generously.

Loki nods. “I would very much appreciate coming back to this place, as often as is possible.”

Tony mentally slaps himself at his open comment, but accepts that if Loki is willing to try to integrate, Tony may be willing to take him for a massage once a month. “Okay then, a bargain. You mix better with the group, help out more, I'll take you for a massage when I go.”

Loki nods, frowning. “Yes, I can try that.” He agrees, then pulls a shocked Tony in for a small kiss. Just a short meeting of lips, pulling away before Tony has even processed it. He smooths down Tony's shirt where he'd bunched his hand in the fabric. Still watching his hand on the shirt, he continues, businesslike, “You must come to yoga with Natasha in the mornings with me then, I am worried that she may do something to me if we're together.”

Tony gives a bark of a laugh. “What, you're worried she'll hurt you?”

Loki's lips thin, a small smile appearing, before saying, amused, “I just need someone to verify that it wasn't my fault!”


End file.
